This invention relates to an electric motor having a pulsed drive system and particularly such a motor having a non-radial electromagnetic drive system.
Electric motors have been developed and used for a long period of time. All electric motors have been designed using a combination of a rotor with radial poles and a stator with radial poles and with windings wound in a plurality of slots, the stator windings are energized to create a rotating electromagnetic force interacting with the rotor to produce rotation of the rotor. Stepping motors have been similarly designed and provided with sequential energization of the windings to provide sequential alignment of the poles and with dynamic braking to hold the rotor poles in line with the stator pole. Ratchet type motors also provide for stepping action as well as a more or less continuous type of an energization of an electromagnetic coupled to a rotor through a ratchet drive mechanism. Ratchet drive motors are very special motors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,463 discloses a D.C. motor with radial poles of fixed magnetic polarity and a rotating field stator with radial poles to provide rotor rotation in combination with seductive variation in the excitation of the stator to create like-magnetic poles at the gap to provide repelling force against the radial rotor poles. The system relies on the rotor field inducing an e.m.f. in the stator windings and the timing of pulsed energization of the stator windings. The stator and rotor cores are thus generally of a conventional construction with radial poles moving from and into alignment with special additional energization to create a repelling force.